The costs of being a Mage
Today Kage Inari was wondering around a forest having heard of a powerful Darkness being felt coming from a mage being sighted near here. "A mage with a strong Darkness is it his magic that causes him to have this much darkness that it can be sensed or is it something", Kage thinks outloud. "Oh well I guess I'll see plus this will be a good way for me to train I really need an opponent who can keep up with me and my Magic." Walking farther into the Forest Kage begins Sensing the Strong Darkness but he notices that the Darkness isn't maleficent like most people would think but instead it is more depressing Darkness. "Hmm odd" Kage says as he suddenly claps his hands and then has them touch the ground causing a magic circle to appear under him. From the magic circle a cloud of smoke appears which then forms into a big sized Inari Fox but this fox seems to not necessarily to have markings on it, being the marking was on its neck in a blueish color. The name of this Fox was Yin the older brother of Yang another Inari fox. Yin talked to Kage, "Yes Kage what is it you have called me for not that i mind its kinda uncommon now that i am summoned and i see you aren't with your son how he is doing?". Yin seemed to have an air of power to him and he also seemed to be curious for a Fox. "Hello Yin," kaze said to his Fox. "My son is fine and so is your brother they have joined their cousins guild Koma Inu recently, and i have summoned you here for your opinion on the Darkness I feel in the area can you by chance tell how it is so strong for a darkness that is not maleficent in nature." Kage then went over and petted his companion who was waving his eight Tails back and forth carefully pondering the question and the darkness he sensed around him. "hmm simple answer this Darkness is the magic power of not one person but of two people but i am uncertain on how such a phenomenon happened or came to being want me to help you out in your adventure to discover why or are you gonna be like usual and not let me help you in battle?" yin replied in a seeming wise manner truly hoping that Kaze wouldn't be like usual and demand he fight alone. "nah I'm gonna be like i usually and prefer that i go Alone i dislike fighting alongside others unless its my brother who knows my attack pattern so well that he can read it and make strategies that allow us to attack together in unision", Kage says as he walks towards the powerful darkness he feels waving back towards Yin. Yin simply sighs as he disappears in smoke given the order that he can go back, slightly irritated that yet again Kage wants to fight by himself. Kaze gets close to the Source of the Darkness and realizes that the Darkness being felt is coming from what looks like a male in his twenties wearing a hooded black jacket of sorts with black pants and h had black eyes and black hair. The unknown Male then looked at Kage sending off a huge wave of malice as he looked at him. "Who are you? and why are you and you better answer quickly I don't have much patience with others". "heh wow there i mean no harm to you,The name's Kage Inari and i just came here after hearing rumors of a strong darkness coming from here and then i find you where the Darkness came from so since i have answered question why don't you answer mine. Who exacly are you and why does your power seem like the power of two people" kaze replied holding his hands trying to keep the unknown male from attacking him. "hmm the Names Geoff Tsuki and I have no idea what you are talking about when you say i have the power of two people but would please leave me alone i am here talking to my sis" Geoff says as sits down next to unseen Gravestone. Kage then notices the gravestone and asks, "when did she die?" He speaks softly as he himself remembers how he feels about his late wife Shuurai Inari. "I mean i would understand if you didn't want to tell me i have also lost my wife a few years back so yeah." "No its fine she died 5 years ago to a demon and to save me no less from dying to that demon" Geoff says looking at the grave. "Since then i have left my former guild and wandered on my own gaining more strength but honestly to one grieving person to another I just gain the strength because it helps me not miss her as much." "Hmm i can understand that wel since you have strength why not a small spar to test out your strength and mine and if you are strong enough i have a proposal to offer." Kage says as he summons forth his katana for battle showing how earnest he is in a spar. "Hmm sure but be warned i rarely ever hold back and I have a nickname as the Merciless Knight because of this" Geoff says getting up as a sword glows into his hand. "for now I'll fight you in my normal attire being as its the one I'm most comfortable with." "Hmph then lets go then" Kage says as he suddenly moves faster then even normal lightning getting behind Geoff in a blink of an eye. "Crimson Lightning Slash" Kage swings his Katana down in an arc as Crimson Colored Lightning flew off the blade towards Goeff. Geoff smirks and suddenly is behind Kage before the attack even made it close to himself. "seems i've found not only a fast opponent but a strong opponent". Geoff says kicking his oppenent into a tree breaking the tree in half from the force of the kick. "haha seems you are strong i guess anyone weilding the power of two people would be this strong" Kage sys as he gets up from the tree. "but i could tell that wasn't the strongest kick ever and well i guess I'll have to get serious" Kage says as his body seems to suddenly be surrounded by Crimson lightning as his magic power is starting to release itself as Kage is now excited that someone could keep up with his speed. "You know my nickname of crimson Lightning didn't actually come from my ability to weild crimson lightning but from my speed and my hair" "oh how interesting but I don't think that's the only reason that Alias stuck" geoff said as he started to release Lightning Around him. He then snapped his fingers as Lightning started to explode around and near kage. "hmph well if your not gonna get serious then i won't either." Kage simply used his incredible speed to avoid every blast of Lightning as he got close to Geoff. He then jumped up twisted in the air and tried to spin kick Geoff in the face. Geoff's Response was simply to have lightning strike Kage right before he got near himself. Geoff then counter by punching Kage and sending him flying into a nearby tree. "hmph seriously